Can't Fight the Moonlight
by reimihara21
Summary: The romance between Renesmee and Jacob.
1. A Movie Date

**Movie Date Ch.1**

**This is my Jacob and Renesmee story woo. This is from my journal along with the second chapter. Enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update all my one shots (if I find inspiration) and try to complete one or two stories at a time. Thanks for bearing with me, you guys are really awesome. Please review all my stories if you guys can xD.**

Two years have passed since the birth of Renesmee Cullen, mate of Bella Cullen's best friend, Jacob Black, who happens to be a werewolf. Renesmee has fully grown to the have the physical body of an eighteen year old. She has one more year until she is fully grown. Her mate, Jacob is about to stop by this afternoon. Her 18th birthday was going to occur that night.

**Renesmee's POV**

I am so happy because it is my second birthday, well most would say sixteen or eighteen because I physically look that age. I dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a camouflage shirt. A knock, I wonder who that could be?

"Nessie, happy birthday!" Uncle Emmett pulled me into a bear hug.

"Happy birthday Renesmee." Aunt Rose said from the doorway. "Come downstairs, everyone's waiting for you."

"Ok." I followed them downstairs.

I saw everyone in the dining room and they greeted me by saying, "Happy birthday Nessie!"

Jacob ran towards me and twirled me around.

"Can't wait for tonight!" Aunt Alice said in a blithe tone while jumping up and down with excitement.

Aunt Alice is like a tiny ball of energy. I wonder where she gets all that energy from, is it from all the glucose in the blood?

"Oh, I better start cooking." Grandma Esme waltzed into the kitchen.

**Jacob's POV**

I knew that tonight was going to be a big blowout party for Nessie.

"Edward, Bella, may I take your daughter out? I promise to bring her home before the party starts."

"Sure you can." Bella replied.

"Where are we going Jake?" Nessie asked me with that sweet voice of hers.

"Out for a bit." I replied.

"Just call us and tell us when you're coming home and where you're at." Edward said sternly, his topaz eyes focused on me.

"Thank you daddy." Nessie hugged Edward.

"Better go now before I change my mind." Edward replied playfully.

"Have fun you two!" Bella smiled.

**Renesmee's POV**

I can't believe dad let me go, he is SO cool. I wonder where Jake is taking me. We hopped into the Rabbit and drove on the narrow strip of road.

"Jake, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise."

"Aw, tell me." I whined.

"Just sit back, relax and enjoy the ride."

I pouted, crossed my arms and pondered on where he was taking me. I closed my eyes and then all I saw was black.

**Jacob's POV**

Nessie was asleep, she looked so adorable. It's hard to believe that she grew up that fast. Two years exactly. I'm taking her to see a movie, I know it's a typical first date, but I can't afford a five-star restaurant. I pulled up at the AMC in Bellingham.

"Nessie, time to wake up." I tapped her shoulder.

"Five more minutes." She turned on her side.

"Oh look, Edward and Bella are here too."

"What!" she sat up and looked around. "Jake you meanie." She wined as she hit my shoulder.

I laughed at her panicked expression.

"Ness, we're going to be late to the show."

"We're watching a movie?" Ness had an excited look on her face.

Her smile was so cute.

"Yeah, what do you wanna watch?"

"Underworld: Rise of the Lycans."

"Wolves versus vampires eh?"

"Yeah."

I nodded. We got out of the car and walked hand in hand. I purchased our tickets.

"Want anything to eat, Nessie?"

"Sour patch kids." She replied nervously.

"Alright, that's fine."

I bought us some popcorn and her candy, and then we proceeded to the auditorium.

**Renesmee's POV**

I watched in interest of the battle between the lycans and vampires. This was a load full of shit about us vampires. As I nibbled on my candy, I felt his arm drape around my shoulder. I leaned on his shoulder. The way Celine and Michael are together, it is forbidden, yet they still find a way to be together. I took a couple pieces of popcorn and enjoyed the buttery goodness. His arm that was draped over my shoulder made its way down to cover my hands. I squeezed his hand back.

**Jacob's POV**

At the moment, I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. I know I promised Edward when she was fully grownup, I could unleash my full perversion on her, but her sweet cherry blossom scent was making it difficult. I've held my chains or so long, it's agonizing. After the movie, I held her hand as we walked out.

"I had a great time, thank you." Nessie smiled her charming smile.

"Glad you had a good time."

I'm happy as long as Renesmee is happy.

"Better take you home to daddy Edward." I chuckled at that remark.

Renesmee laughed, it sounded so sweet and melodic like music.

**Renesmee's POV**

I leaned against the window and fell asleep. It seemed like the time in the blank black space stood still. I stayed in that one spot for who knows how long. As I slowly crept back into reality, I felt myself floating, as if I was on a smiling cloud taking me on a ride. That cloud was Jacob's arms and the floating feeling was because I'm being carried. My head rested on his thumping heart. His scent was of nature, the piney scent of the forest. My eyes were half open.

"Aw, she's tired." Alice pouted.

Out of nowhere, cold water splashed on me waking me up.

"Aaah, cold!" I wrapped my arms around Jacob's neck.

"Good one bro." Uncle Jasper high-fived Uncle Emmett.

I jumped out of my Jacob's arms; my eyes turned a fiery red.

"Food's ready." Grandma Esme said cheerfully.

"Yeah, more food!" Jacob said excitedly.

I smirked evilly at both my uncles.

"Nessie….." Jacob said nervously.

"Why don't you eat first before you kill them?" Grandma Esme said sweetly.

**Jacob's POV**

Girls can be scary, that I can be sure of.

"Alright." Nessie replied sweetly. "I'm watching you." She glared at both Emmett and Jasper.

She ate quickly and chased both her uncles' around the house.

"Jacob, can we talk for a moment." Bella placed her cool hand on my hot skin.

"What about?" I asked curiously.

"You know, about us." She whispered fiercely. "We need to find a way to approach her with this before she gets deeply in love with you."

"Alright." I grumbled and followed them outside.


	2. Surprise Gift

**Surprise Gift Ch.2**

**Jacob's POV**

I stood outside with both my ex-love Bella, and Edward. I had a surprise gift for her in the car for Nessie, I knew she would love it. Discussing our past issues on my girl's special day is so unnecessary, we could discuss this at a later time.

"Jacob, I know this may be an inappropriate time, but Renesmee deserves to know the truth about our completed love triangle."

"It's better than later Jake." Bella's cold hand grasped mine.

"I know Bells, I'll tell her about it."

"When?" I saw Renesmee step out of the shadows.

**Renesmee's POV**

I wonder why Jacob is going out with mom and dad.

"I'll get you two later." My eyes burned red for a moment before turning back into its gold color.

I hid behind one of the trees while eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Jacob, I know this may be an inappropriate time, but Renesmee deserves to know the truth about our complicated love triangle." Dad told Jake.

'_Does that mean Jake was in love with mom?'_

"It's better than later Jake." I saw mom hold Jake's hand.

"I know Bells, I'll tell her about it."

I doubt it so, I'm gonna get my answers now.

"When?" I stepped out of my hiding place to see shock on their faces. "Mom , you said the earlier the better right, so spill." My arms crossed waiting for a reply.

"Just promise not to interrupt our story." Jake told me sternly.

"Fine."

"Ok Jake and I have been childhood friends. I moved here in my junior year of high school and that's when I met your father."

"I tried avoiding your mom at all costs. Before we knew it, we fell in love. A certain incident made me make the hard decision of leaving her because of the dangers of her entanglement with a vampire."

"That's where I come in. I was there for your mom when Edward left her. The problem between us was I'm a werewolf and he's a vampire, so we were enemies. Bella got torn between her love for both of us."

"I came back because I thought your mom died while cliff diving."

"In the end, I chose your father. Jacob and I decided to stay friends."

"When Bella was pregnant with you, I felt more drawn to her and the one doing that was you, Renesmee."

Wow, this is complicated. Does Jacob see me as the spitting image of my mom?

"Did you imprint me because I look like my mom?"

"No, I didn't. I love you because you're you."

"Isn't imprinting link between two soul mates?"

"Nessie, you ARE my soul mate. I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"Did you say that to mom too?"

"Renesmee, what Jacob and I had is over and done. He loves you, sweetheart."

"Right." I stormed off pissed.

**Jacob's POV**

Damn, I don't know what else to say.

"I'll be right back."

I went to my car and got out a bunny cage with a dwarf white bunny named Thumper.

"May I give this to her?"

"Sure."

I went up to her room and knocked on the door.

"What the hell do you want?" she replied through the door.

"Here's your birthday present." I set the cage down and left for La Push.

**Renesmee's POV**

When I heard the front door slam shut, I opened the door and saw a white bunny named Thumper. There was a tiny note attached.

'_Happy birthday, Nessie. Love Jacob.'_

I put Thumper in my room and got him out of his cage. In rage, I bit into him.

"What the-" Uncle Emmett walked in.

I took my fangs out of the poor bunny and put him back in his cage.

"Great, you've just made a vampire bunny."

"Is that even possible?" Aunt Rosalie came in behind Uncle Emmett.

"Could be." Carlisle pondered.

Thumper thrashed around in his cage.

"Edward, Nessie has created a vampire bunny." Alice said in a sing-song voice.

"Is that even possible?" Mom thought out loud.

"Guys, enough with my vampire business. Can I be alone for a bit?"

Everyone left.

"Sorry Thumper." His eyes turned red. "I'm sorry I made you this way. You look hungry."

I saw a rat scurrying and I quickly grabbed it and placed it in his cage. Thumper pounced on it, sucking the blood from the defenseless rat.

**Jacob's POV**

Nessie must be pissed off at me. I was going to tell her but man. I have a bad feeling about what she did to Thumper. I pray to God that she didn't feast on him. You know, I wonder how my life would've been if Bella had chosen me over Edward. Maybe we'd have a nice, tiny cottage by the sea, be happily married and have a few kids. That was my dream before Renesmee Cullen was born. My new dream is to spend the rest of my life with Renesmee, only if she will let me. I feel bad for Quil, he has to wait another decade since Claire is human. I love Renesmee. I want her to believe me but how? I should ask dad.


End file.
